


Living After Midnight

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Thrill of it All [1]
Category: The Anthemic
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Neal just can't stop himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living After Midnight

Neal startles awake, instant panic washing over him for a second, before he realizes exactly what has woken him up. There’s a familiar hand on his hip under his t-shirt and hot breath against his neck. The kiss right below his ear is not unexpected, but it makes him shudder none the less. “Hey…” he says, trying to turn around, but he’s stopped before he can move an inch.

“No, stay…” The words are barely above a whisper, but Neal knows they’re serious. “Go back to sleep, okay.” It’s not a suggestion. Neal knows how this goes, that the other man needs this sometimes, doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it. When Neal wakes up the mornings after, he’s always alone. He doesn’t like it, but that’s the way it’s got to be. Neal can’t ask for anything more, too afraid he will lose what they have completely if he does.

He’s not sure he’ll be able to handle it if that happened. Doesn’t want to take the risk of finding out. So every time he just shifts to make them both comfortable, takes a few deep breaths and lies there awake until he can feel the other man relax and fall into a light slumber behind him. Neal always tries to stay awake for as long as possible those nights. He doesn’t want to waste one minute with Kyle; even if by every minute that passes by, he can’t help but wanting more, needing more.

For now, though, he’ll take what he can get, hoping that one day this won’t be enough for Kyle either.

**The End**


End file.
